Nuclear
by uzinaki
Summary: Es difícil sobrevivir pero es aun mas difícil cuando sabes que no puedes confiar en nadie


SEMANA SANTA SEMANA SANTA SEMANA SANTA por fin 2 semanas de relajación y confort para volver a escribir bien sé que aún tengo otras historias que continuar pero quise volver a escribir con una nueva historia que bien solo podría ser un one shot pero bueno eso lo veré según la recepción que tenga así que iniciemos

**Un mundo sin héroes**

La lluvia antes era algo tan habitual que incluso lo considerábamos molesto al igual que el sol la nieve el viento pero en estos tiempos que no daríamos por sentir la suave brisa del verano o ver la nieve cristalina bajando del cielo pero supongo que es mejor sentir el agua en mi rostro de vez en cuando al menos así puedo saber que me mantengo con vida es algo que siempre me ha parecido absurdamente divertido un día estás jugando en fango sin ninguna preocupación y cuando tan solo parpadeas estas en otro charco peleando por tu vida

Dicen que cuando te aferras a tu vida y a una causa noble todo lo que agás se justifica pero que es realmente una causa noble si sabes que dejaste sola a toda tu familia solo para quitarle a una persona su ser querido siempre hay víctimas en una guerra después de todo pero en estos momentos es matar o morir y no me puedo dar el lujo de dudar después de todo soy de los pocos sobrevivientes de la avaricia del hombre

Este mundo es completamente gris si alguien o incluso yo me quito ahora mismo la vida que importancia tendría ahora mi familia no está mis amigos y compañeros murieron de hambre quizá de frio o se quitaron ellos mismos la vida al final de cuentas al igual que yo ya no tenían a nadie que los esperara

Ahora mismo mientras camino por la calle con el cielo negro y lluvia y truenos sonoros sigo buscando provisiones pero un extraño sollozo empieza a resonar ¿será una compañía amistosa o tratara de matarme?

Si algo había aprendido era a ya no confiar en nadie saco mi revolver de su funda y empiezo a preguntar

_¿Hay alguien ahí?_

No oigo respuestas creo que mi mente por fin ha tocado fondo pero este enloqueciendo o no es mejor no bajar la guardia a lo lejos veo un pequeño mini súper o al menos sus escombros quizá encuentre suministros o agua potable veo a los alrededores y lo único que encuentro son unas cuantas latas de refresco y unas papas fritas casi acabadas por completo acerco mi rostro hacia ellas y no parece que estén podridas es más podría decir que están frescas tomo las ultimas papas y las meto a mi boca no recuerdo la última vez que comí algo relativamente fresco

Pero empiezo a oír pasos apunto con mi arma en la dirección en la que oigo los pasos pero solo veo una sombra esto comienza a ponerme demasiado tenso y con el único deseo de salir de ese lugar a como dé lugar

Y justo cuando estaba saliendo de aquel lugar es que pude ver a una joven de 17 o 19 años de edad parecía estar muy pálida por un segundo incluso pensé que podía tener leucemia

_¿Estás bien?_

No me dirigió una sola palabra pareciese que estaba llorando o que acababa de llorar

_Tranquila no te are daño_

Acerque mi mano lentamente y ella no parecía feliz con lo que estaba haciendo es más estaba realmente enojada

_¿Por qué te comiste mis papas?_

Solo me pregunta eso y es algo que en cierta forma me molesta solo eran unas simples papas y afuera había todo un holocausto

_¿Dime estás sola?_

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza pero por una extraña razón sentí que dudo por un segundo en responder

_Bien entonces solo tomare una de estas latas_ _y me __retirare_

Me agacho y recojo la soda estoy a punto de irme pero ella me pregunta

_¿Puedo ir contigo?_

Pero lo único que me limito es a decirle

_NO_

Una vez que le digo esto ella me hace otra pregunta

_Al menos ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?_

Solo voltee a su dirección una última vez y le respondo

_Finn_

Después de decir esto salí del lugar

Este no es un mundo en donde te puedas dar el lujo de ayudar al prójimo este un mundo cruel en donde debes de preocuparte solo por ti mismo y si te llegas a sacrificar por alguien más solo terminaras muerto este es un mundo donde solo sobrevivirán los más aptos

_Porque este mundo_

_NO ES __UN MUNDO CON HÉROES_

Bueno eso sería todo por hoy si les gusto por favor agréguenlo a sus favoritos y dejen un review si no es mucha molestia si es que quieren que lo continúe o simplemente lo deje así y como no tengo nada más que decir

GRACIASPOR LEER


End file.
